


Coffee and Kisses

by transtea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anime, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Or maybe before the rize incident, TG, a little sad but good ending, either way they are both happy and thats all that matters, hidekane, kanehide - Freeform, mlm, or should i say... gay ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtea/pseuds/transtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide takes care of Kaneki after he has an unfortunate meet-up with upper classmen, and Kaneki makes sure Hide is cared for as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Kisses

The morning’s beams crept through the window, signaling their unwanted presence to the drowsy Ken who was currently huddled in a mass of blankets.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to rid the tiredness that fuzzed his senses. The boy’s sore body protested, being sourly reminded of the purple and blue blotches and various scraps splayed on his skin. He let out a groan.

Waking up didn’t seem welcoming at all, the memories of the day prior came playing through his head unwillingly. But he remembered what Hide had done for him, he had to make sure he was alright after what had happened. The blond had been giving Ken all his time and it seemed he left none to care for himself. Ken didn’t like that.

Ken’s thoughts drifted back to last night. He knew that if Hide had showed up any later, he would be in much a worse state. Kaneki shuttered at the thought.

Just another scene to add to his collection of ‘Kaneki Ken doesn’t stand a chance against angry upperclassmen’ memories.

Ken had told Hide that he was fine after the blond he took care of the bullies. Fine enough to go home and take care of himself at least, but Hide didn‘t believe that for one second, and had somewhat forced Ken to come back to the blond’s apartment. So he found himself in warm, familiar surroundings as Hide tended to his various wounds.

\-------

Snapping back to reality, Ken let a sigh roll past his lips. Right, Hide.

Ken poked his head out and looked to his left. Where the warmth of the sun-kissed boy had been was now an empty spot. Before the bookworm could question his whereabouts the said boy came padding into the room with two (hopefully not awful) cups of coffee.

The freckled boy beamed when he noticed Ken had woken up. “‘Morning!”

Ken quickly thanked every deity he knew for being able to know someone as sweet as Hide.

Tired, Ken took a mug into his slender hands. “Good morning.”

“Is it? Are you feeling any better?” Hide said, as he sat himself next to the dark-haired boy.

Ken took that as a small invitation and leaned into the warmth of the blond boy. “Mhm. Just a.. little sore.” He rubbed his chin and inwardly winced at the way his voice cracked. His emotional fatigue from last night still shown through his voice. He hoped to drown it out with the warmth of his coffee, which surprisingly didn’t taste that bad.

He felt Hide shift next him, coming to move one of his arms to wrap around the smaller boy. And his next action shouldn’t have startled him as much as it did. He felt Hide press his lips to the top of his head.

But what got Ken was that Hide’s lips lingered. Just for the shortest of moments. Yet leaving behind something that he knew Hide had trouble putting into words.

“I’m sorry.”

A thick silence coated the atmosphere, Ken could only blame himself for making Hide feel this way.

“Hide, you don’t have to be. This isn’t your fau-”

“But they could have seriously hurt you! I should have been there to protect you!” Hide exclaimed. He felt he had failed his closest friend.

Ken was facing him now. Hide shouldn’t be blaming himself!  
“You were, Hide! You did protect me! Otherwise I wouldn’t be in bed with you right now!”

Both their eyes widened as they stared at each other. Hide busted out in laughter and Ken’s face grew darker shades of red by the second.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Ken mumbled in embarrassment as he tried hiding his face. The blonds laughter died down “Sorry, ‘Neki.” he cleared his throat. “It’s just.. I wish I could always protect you. I don’t want you getting hurt, I couldn’t stand it if anything ever happened to you. You mean so much to me, and.. and I..”

Ken was staring at him, flush still plastered and wide-eyed. He scanned the blonds pink-tinted features, then- to Hide’s bewilderment - Kaneki laughed.

“Flattering words, Hide,” the pale boy leaned forward, resting his lips on the other boy’s. Then sitting in his previous position before Hide could even comprehend what had just happened. “Really.” Ken reassured.

“You do a good job at keeping me happy, Hide,” Ken said, almost a whisper. He went back to leaning himself against the freckled boy comfortably. Sighing, he said, “But it’s too early to bicker. Let me enjoy my coffee at least.”

Hide was definitely not smiling like an idiot and trying not to scream. “Y-yeah, sounds good.” the blond took a gulp of coffee and hoped it would ease his hammering heart. He still had one thing to say.

“Ken?”

“Yes?”

“..I love you.”

“I love you too, Hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Tokyo ghoul nor it's characters.
> 
>  http://ko-fi.com/transheroes
> 
> There is just so much damn angst in TG, I tried to write something happy, itrieditrieditried.
> 
>  
> 
> Another note, I discribe Hideyoshi here with a darker complexion and freckles,,,, eh that's just how I imagine his appearance for some reason, my apologies if that upsets you.


End file.
